Pilings or piers that have been fabricated for marine use have most typically been constructed either of wood or of steel pipes. Refer, for example, to U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,142 to Shiraishi et al. One problem associated with wood piles is that they will rot over time even when treated. One of the problems associated with steel pipes is their substantial weight, many times requiring special heavy duty equipment for driving or setting the pipe. Also, steel pipes are subject to corrosion and are not readily cut into smaller length sections.
Lighter weight composite piles or piers have been manufactured previously, however, such piles, pilings or piers have not been fabricated with satisfactory manufacturing techniques and have thus tended to be non-uniform in structure. These piles or piers have also been quite fragile and difficult to manufacture in mass quantities.